penguins_primerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid and Geno - Quotes
Sid Talking About Geno 2012 * "There's a lot I would take, starting with his one-timer.... I really appreciate his game and really enjoy playing with him." - Sidney Crosby "gushes" about what he would like to appropriate from Geno's game 2013 * "It feels like we grew up together here." - Sidney Crosby Geno Talking About Sid 2010 * “I got very lucky that I got on the same team with Sidney Crosby ... I don’t know why many underrate his talent, say he is ‘over-promoted,’ that he has been talked about since he was 14. To me, he is the No. 1 player in the world. I won’t say why other players are not as good as he is. To me, he is the best. I have played with a lot of guys.” - Evgeni Malkin, in an interview with sports.ru which bore the headline: “Evgeni Malkin: To Me, Crosby No. 1 In The World.” * "Crosby gives 200 percent every time, whether it is a practice or a game. To me it was a huge example when I came to Pittsburgh. I had never seen such a worker. Moreover, Sidney participates in every team meeting, films commercials, gives a lot of interviews. He does it for the team, in the first place.”- Evgeni Malkin, in an interview with sports.ru which bore the headline: “Evgeni Malkin: To Me, Crosby No. 1 In The World.” 2013 * “Teams need two great players to win (the) Stanley Cup. With Sid here, I always have (the) best chance to win. If Sid wins trophies I am glad. I think, ‘I help him win.‘… We (can) share the big trophy. The Stanley Cup. That is (the) trophy we will share, and be glad. I understand now how hard it is for Sid. He does such a great job. It is hard. I get it.” - Evgeni Malkin, about how he'd like to remain a Penguin because of Crosby. 2016 * "He’s the best player in the NHL. I’m always saying that and I never change my thinking." - Evgeni Malkin, on how he never gets tired of being asked about Sid because he will never change his opinion that Sid is the best player in the NHL. * "We have funny moments, sometimes “Flower” Fleury or me or Crosby. He’s a funny guy, too, Crosby. He always uses black tape, he never changes. One time I just gave him white. Laughs. He’s funny, he says 'I’m gonna try it.' I tape his stick because it’s fun." - Evgeni Malkin, describing another instance of the two-headed monster's unique brand of humor. 2017 * Crosby doesn’t have any tattoos, but Malkin tried to convince everyone otherwise. “He has one,” Malkin said. “It says ‘Evgeni.’" Crosby shook his head and laughed. So did Malkin. - Evgeni Malkin, trying to convince people that Crosby has a tattoo. * "Hey, Sid. I want to say congrats on your 1000 points. It's a huge number. We both know that 999 is because of my help. I have enjoyed playing with you. Every game, every night is so fun. Everyone knows you are the best player." - Evgeni Malkin congratulating Sidney Crosby on reaching 1,000 career NHL points. Geno Trolling Sid 2017 * "Hey, Sid. I want to say congrats on your 1,000 points. It's a huge number. We both know that 999 is because of my help." - Evgeni Malkin, about how Sidney Crosby really reached those 1000 points. * "We wait long. I mean, I hope it's next game." - Evgeni Malkin, when asked how fun it's been to watch Crosby nearing a 1,000 points. Others Talking About Sid and Geno 2012 * “I basically advised him he could do that. He looked at all the options — including higher numbers — and said, ‘No,' and wrote down ‘8.7.' ” - J.P. Barry, on how Geno chose to match Sid's deal when he re-signed with the Penguins in 2008. 2013 * “Sid and Geno are going to be here. That is a good start, right?” - Kris Letang, on re-signing with the Penguins. * "And obviously he loves having Sid here because Sid is so good with the media. If Malkin went somewhere where he was ‘The Guy,’ I don’t think he would enjoy it very much." - Brooks Orpik, referencing why Geno is so comfortable with the Penguins. 2016 * "Sid and Geno. Peanut butter and jelly. The star centers who have carried the team to a pair of Stanley Cup championships in the past eight years." * "At first, it was an arranged marriage...Thanks to the way the ping-pong balls bounced in the NHL draft lottery process, Crosby and Malkin were thrust together into the Penguins lineup about 10 years ago whether they liked it or not...As it turns out, they liked it." - Jonathan Bombulie, on how Sid and Geno have chosen to continue their partnership in the Penguins franchise. Category:Sidney Crosby Category:Evgeni Malkin Category:Quotes